The Next Level
by Burgie
Summary: Ralph and Vanellope's relationship gets a little more intimate, more physical. The stories from Sugar Crush that don't fit the T rating. Jawbreaker (obviously). Older!Vanellope
1. The Next Level

**Oh boy, I am so flustered after writing this *fans face* Writing smut of your OTP is great, though. There's a poll on my profile page about Sugar Crush, vote on it if you want. And this chapter takes place after Dance in Sugar Crush. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Semi-inspired by Imagine Your OTP "imagine your OTP having such hardcore sex that they break the surface they were on".**

* * *

On the way back to Fix-it Felix Jr, Vanellope steered the cruiser while Ralph kept a gentle arm around her. She knew exactly what they were going to do when they reached the shack but also knew that if she tried riding the cruiser too quickly, she risked throwing them both off or setting off Surge Protector alarms when she passed through the gates. Ralph was surprised at the ease with which she directed the cruiser.

"How'd you learn to ride one of these?" he asked as they passed the castle.

"Calhoun taught me," she replied with a smile. "Isn't it funny that now I've learnt to operate two things and all you've ever done is crash a spaceship?" She chuckled and in response he held her to him a little closer.

"You're a smart girl," he complimented her. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Who would've thought a wrecker could've fallen in love with a president and then have that love returned?" she agreed with a grin, and leaned forward just a little so the cruiser would pick up some speed as they made their way to the Rainbow Road game entrance.

"And now that same wrecker is about to get a little more intimate with his president," Ralph added, a large hand wrapping around her waist. Vanellope shivered in delight and leaned back into him, partly to slow down and partly to be closer to him. They'd reached Game Central Station, where it was frowned upon to ride cruisers, but as long as it was slow it should be okay. Sure enough, Surge raised his eyebrows at the sight but didn't stop them. With a sigh of relief, Vanellope sped into Ralph's game and finally stopped the cruiser outside his shack.

Once there, Vanellope stepped off the cruiser and picked it up, pressing a button as she did to make it transform back into something resembling a backpack. Ralph watched with awe, finding something more amazing about his girlfriend every day. And Felix thought he was the one with a real dynamite gal for a girlfriend.

"What's that look about?" she asked him, turning and looking at him with a grin as she sat the folded-up cruiser on the ground against the shack.

"You're amazing," Ralph admitted, and she blushed but startled when he swept her off her feet and into his arms bridal-style.

"What are you doing?" she asked, laughing and admiring his strength at the same time.

"Doing this like a proper gentleman," Ralph replied with a grin, and took her into his humble abode. Vanellope giggled again, though more softly this time, and chewed her lip slightly nervously as he set her down on his bed. It was so comfortable compared to the bricks he'd had before. That would make her first time even more wonderful, and she smiled at the thought as she took her high heels off and wiggled her toes.

"So are you gonna undress me or do I have to undress myself?" Vanellope wondered, already not looking forward to having to undo her bodice by herself.

"Well, I might ruin your dress if I do," Ralph worried. Vanellope scoffed.

"Doesn't matter, I can get it repaired," she shrugged. "Y'know what, let's just kiss and see how it goes from there."

"As you wish, Miss President," Ralph replied with a slight chuckle, and bent down to kiss her. Vanellope pulled him down onto the bed by the lapels of his jacket and deepened the kiss, making small noises of pleasure in the back of her throat. When she broke free, it was only to graze her teeth down his neck and plant the odd kiss there.

As she'd expected, her suddenness was at first met with surprise but soon melted into something more passionate than either of them could have imagined it being. Vanellope arched her back and Ralph took the opportunity to glide his hand down her back and break the strings of her bodice. Her sigh was one mixed of pleasure and relief. And then she wriggled out of her dress and Ralph suddenly had a very attractive scantily-clad woman with her arms wrapped around him. Her skin was so creamy and pale against his darker complexion, and her curves looked even more perfect now.

"Now you," she suggested, her voice husky with lust. If the wrecker hadn't been turned on before, he was now that she was looking at him like that with her eyes alive with passion and a blush burning her cheeks. Even the tips of her ears were pink. "C'mon, I wanna see it." He didn't need any more telling.

Before removing his clothing, Ralph turned off the small lamp that had before been bathing the room in light. Now, in the dark, he approached the lustful president and joined her on the bed.

"So how are we gonna do this?" she asked, crawling closer to him on her knees. She kissed him again, her hands running down his muscled arms and exploring the power lying beneath without abandon. He was so strong and she shivered in delight at the thought of what sex with him would be like. It would be amazing, that was for sure, even if he did have to hold back so he wouldn't break her. Her answer was questioned for her when Ralph lifted her closer to him and carefully removed her panties before lowering her onto him.

"Oh," Vanellope said, and it turned into a moan as he got her in the right place. "And now what?" They were both as inexperienced as the other, but crawling up against him to kiss him gave her another idea. And so she bounced.

As with everything they did together, it didn't take long for them to find a rhythm that suited both of them. Vanellope's worries eased when her first orgasm didn't make her glitch back to a child, but it still felt very good and filled the room with electric-blue flickers as well as her loud moan of pleasure. Her fingernails dug first into Ralph's back and then into the sheets when they changed position. Vanellope's seemingly never-ending supply of energy kept them going almost halfway through the night, and when they finally stopped it was only because the bed gave one last shudder and broke.

"So how was that?" Ralph asked, lying down beside her and smiling as she snuggled closer to him. "Was it everything you thought it'd be?"

"Yeah, and more," Vanellope replied, resting her head on his chest. "I don't even mind that we're sleeping on a mattress, or that probably the whole apartment heard us."

"I wanted them to," Ralph admitted, resting a hand on her back. She grinned and kissed him.

"My big guy isn't so shy anymore," she giggled. "I guess love changes a guy."

"I guess it does too," Ralph replied, and pulled the blanket over her as she let out a yawn. "Goodnight, My President." She blinked sleepily as the sugar rush wore off.

"Goodnight, Ralphie. I love you," Vanellope told him, and was soon asleep with her hand curled around one of his large hands.


	2. Mint and Vanilla

**Kind of a continuation of Break Out from Sugar Crush. It's the end of the chapter really, and then the next one starts after this.**

* * *

"Now, I think we both know what we want," Vanellope smiled seductively as she pulled her singlet top off. Beneath she was wearing a lacy black bra and little else. With the better light of Sugar Rush, Ralph could fully appreciate the beauty of his girlfriend. Her skin was so white, very much like the vanilla frosting that she smelled like, and her long black hair draped over her skin made a beautiful contrast.

"You're so beautiful," Ralph complimented her, stepping closer to her and hooking his large thumbs beneath the waistband of her tracksuit pants. Her skin flushed at the contact and she trembled slightly as her desire became almost overpowering. She wanted him, even moreso now that she knew just how much fun sex was.

"You're not bad-looking yourself," she grinned, sliding her hands beneath his shirt and enjoying the feeling of his warm skin under her hands. As he crouched down slightly to pull off her pants, she took her chance and managed to steal a kiss before stepping out of her pants. The sun was warm on her bare skin, but Ralph's skin was warmer. Working quickly, wanting to be in skin-to-skin contact with the large man, Vanellope pulled off his overalls easily before removing his shirt. And then she rubbed her hands over his vast chest, marvelling at the warm expanse of skin with the powerful muscles beneath. He was hot, he was huge (in more ways than one), and he was hers. She trailed kisses down his chest and stomach, hesitating at his boxer shorts before gazing up at him and chewing her bottom lip. He gave a smile of encouragement so she continued downwards after pulling down his boxer shorts. Now he was fully naked and she was still in her underwear.

"I would undress you but I don't think I'd be able to manage that without wrecking something," Ralph apologised. Vanellope only smiled before removing first her bra and then her panties. And then she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She was glad now for her years spent climbing the candy cane trees, which had allowed her to build up considerable clinging muscles. Ralph was amazed at the power hidden beneath her porcelain skin, and again by her very stamina.

Their moaning and panting filled the air, as well as the sound of skin on skin. Vanellope's moans rose in pitch until her breathing became ragged and she tightened her legs around Ralph's waist. She moaned his name and shuddered for several moments as the orgasm coursed through her. She looked different without her glitch, and Ralph could see her expression of blissful pleasure. It brought him over the edge and soon they were both panting, exhausted but happy.

"I love you, Ralph," Vanellope whispered, trailing her fingers down over his arm. The touch left what felt like trails of fire in its wake.

"I know. I love you too," Ralph replied, rubbing her back. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment, and then climbed off him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. It would be better to just have this one time today so she could at least lead him out of the maze, and then they could be together again next time he came over if he could manage to get past Sour Bill and the guards who would undoubtedly be watching every entrance and exit from her bedroom. But it was so worth it. The scents of vanilla, stronger now after their act, and mint enveloped them in the sweetness of the game. As they walked back to the castle, hand-in-hand, Vanellope felt a certain kind of warmth suffuse her, a warmth that had nothing to do with the sunlight or the energy still pumping through her veins. Not even the disapproving scowl of Sour Bill or the guards escorting Ralph out of the game could ruin the president's good mood.


	3. Salted Caramel

All the way back to his game, the only thing Ralph could focus on was the almost sensual sway of Vanellope's hips. Whether it was conscious or not, he didn't know, but clearly someone had been getting hints on how to walk from a certain space marine. He was so busy watching her that he almost walked into her when they were stopped by the Surge Protector.

"Vanellope von Schweetz and Wreck-it Ralph, coming from Litwak's Laptop and going to Fix-it Felix Jr and no, we have nothing to declare only that we're planning on a night of fun so I suggest you stay far away from this outlet unless you want to hear all we get up to," Vanellope automatically informed the blue man before he could ask any of his questions. Ralph blushed bright red at the night of fun that she was alluding to, as well as how eager she seemed as she skipped up the stairs to the blue train. Her eyes showed a kind of burning passion.

"What have you got planned?" Ralph wondered as he eyed his girlfriend curiously from the train carriage behind her.

"You'll see. And feel. And enjoy," she replied with a mischievous grin. Her blush made her look so innocent, but Ralph knew that she was nowhere near as innocent as she pretended to be. He groaned in want as she chewed her bottom lip. It seemed like it took forever for the train to get to the game, and then the walk into East Niceland was punctuated with kisses and slight brushes that left both of them wanting each other more than anything.

The door to Ralph's shack was left ajar with the speed that the two lovers entered the place. Vanellope pressed Ralph against the door, shutting it properly, and marvelled at the way he seemed so pliable under her touches and kisses. She could feel the passion, the heat, the hardness that preluded a wonderful round of sex. And then she pulled him away from the door, stepping backwards and still kissing him from time to time while stepping back towards the bedroom and tugging his overalls to get him to follow her. Every pixel in her body was warm, a warmth that his body shared as well, and certain parts of her tingled. When they finally reached the bedroom, Vanellope reversed direction so that she was walking Ralph towards the end of the bed, and when he sat down heavily on it she stepped back to shed her clothing.

"Don't do anything, just watch," she instructed him when he went to remove his own clothing.

"You've been teasing me all night," he protested, to which she giggled.

"I'll make it up to you," she purred, and dropped her skirt. It was hard to look sexy while taking off stockings, but she somehow managed to pull it off. And then, when she finally came towards him on the bed, she wore only her green hoodie. As Vanellope crawled over Ralph, he lay back on the bed and could only watch as she began to slowly remove his overalls. Seeing her struggle, he helped her by moving enough that she could take his clothes off properly. When she saw her prize, she grinned almost wolfishly and looked up at him before directing her attention further south. She couldn't help but blush before getting down to business.

Small sounds of pleasure came from the wrecker as his girlfriend's tongue swept over the most sensitive part of him. He wondered how Vanellope had managed to master this skill, but then again she probably practised on popsicles or the like. He moaned, arching up into her mouth at that image. Seeing that he liked what she was doing, Vanellope began to move her mouth up and down on him. His moans of pleasure made her feel almost as good as she was making him feel. She almost wanted to pleasure herself, but she was too busy concentrating on the task at hand- she didn't want to choke on him. And then she began to taste him and grew even more excited, moving her tongue around as much as she was able until he finally cried her name a little breathlessly.

"How'd you like that?" she grinned, licking her lips after swallowing. It was a strange taste but she supposed that it was an acquired taste like dark chocolate.

"You were right about your mouth," Ralph commented, pulling Vanellope towards him. He couldn't help but notice a certain warmth and slickness that she'd left on his sheets. "And now I think that it's time I return the favour."

"Huh?" she asked, not catching his drift until his tongue was between her legs. And then she gave a squeak of surprise before tilting her head back and leaning it against the wall to enjoy the feeling. She sighed in pleasure and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to urge him to use more pressure in what he was doing. And when his tongue finally slipped inside, she moaned and felt shivers of pleasure fluttering over her skin at the unexpected invasion. If this was what he'd meant by returning the favour, she wanted him to do it all the time. With the earlier arousal still present, Vanellope soon felt the familiar heat and excitement rising until she thrust her hips forward and gave a cry of pleasure.

"Did you know that you even taste like vanilla?" Ralph asked, moving up to wrap his arms around her. She still felt in the mood for sex and, with her hoodie still on, a little hot under the collar. But she wouldn't take it off.

"Nope, I haven't had reason to taste myself before," she shrugged honestly. "Not surprising, though, considering your whole house smells like that with me living here."

"It's a nice smell and a nice taste," Ralph informed her, nuzzling her neck. Goosebumps rose on her skin at the nuzzle, and Vanellope couldn't help but smile.

"Then it's a good thing you're gonna be smelling and tasting it a whole lot," Vanellope grinned at him, rolling over and lying on top of him. It seemed that he had the same reaction to her pleasure as she'd had to his. "Ready for round two?"

"You really are back to normal," Ralph chuckled. "But first, why don't you take your hoodie off? Surely it must be hot in that thing."

"Same reason I wouldn't wear a bikini," she mumbled, glancing downwards at her stomach.

"Hey, there's no need to be self-conscious about your body. And besides, have you seen my figure lately?" Ralph pointed out. Vanellope smirked at that and relaxed enough to take her hoodie off.

"You're right, I was being stupid," she agreed, and pulled her hoodie off followed by the rest of the clothing on her upper body. Following this, she leaned down and kissed him while trying to worm herself onto him. When she failed, Ralph gently rolled her over so he was on top of her and gently entered her. The display of gentleness was one that Vanellope was used to, considering he was always so gentle around her. But still, her body had to adjust to his size and only when she said that she was ready did he begin to thrust into her.

She began to move with him, urging him breathlessly to go faster, and moaned her pleasure as he complied. She wrapped her legs around him, effectively locking them together, and dug her fingernails into his back as he sped up even more. Feelings of pleasure spread through her and she was glad for the soft mattress beneath her as she threw her head back and arched her back in pleasure.

They lay together afterwards basking in the afterglow, cuddled together on the large bed. Vanellope smiled at the feeling of Ralph's large arms around her and snuggled a little closer to him. One of his hands brushed her stomach and she smiled softly at the action.

"You're looking forward to being a father, aren't you?" she grinned, turning to face him and moving so her nose was touching his.

"Of course," he assured her, resting a hand on the small bump. "I like showing my gentle side. You bring it out in me so surely our child will too." Vanellope smiled at that and kissed him softly.

"I love you," she said softly, looking into his gentle eyes.

"I love you too," he replied, and pressed his forehead to hers as he let sleep claim them.

* * *

**As an author's note, salted caramel is absolutely delicious. I'll probably update Sugar Crush before too long, maybe tomorrow if I'm feeling energetic.**


End file.
